Daisycutter
Daisycutter was a rock band from New Jersey, active from 1991 - 1995. Notable for featuring musicians that would later be involved with Monster Magnet (Ed Mundell) and Solarized (Jim Hogan, Reg Hogan) and The Atomic Bitchwax (Mundell, Chris Kosnik). History Daisycutter was founded by Monster Magnet visual mastermind Tim Cronin in 1991. Initially aiming for a tribal drum project he recruited Reg and Jim Hogan. Initially as a three-piece the band eventually met Ed Mundell and later vocalist Seth Fineberg. Though the music was a departure from Cronin's intended vision he was fine with the results and the band's first EP Shithammer Deluxe was released in 1992. Mundell would leave the band amicably to join Monster Magnet not sometime after, replacing John McBain. Once Mundell left, members of Daisycutter had their ideas on expanding the band's sound in the form of new guitarists. Reg Hogan brought in mutual friend Mike Schweigert while Cronin recruited flamenco/classical guitarist Kim Rausch. A split with Atomic 61 followed not long after the lineup change and the band would go into writing and recording material for their first full-length. In 1994 the band's only album Truck Fist was released on Rockville. Not long after the release of Truck Fist, Rockville Records was bought out by Roadrunner Records and the band was ultimately dropped from the label. Along with the sudden drop, Cronin departed from the group to remain with Monster Magnet as their visual technician with Schweigert and Rausch also departing. A previously recorded song from the original lineup was released later on on a split with Cavity. After the departures the band would soon recruit Shane Green and Chris Kosnik, recording material that to this day remains unreleased. After pitching the material to Roadrunner Records and ultimately not getting signed the band eventually called it a day in 1995. Daisycutter has since reunited on two separate occasions. First was a 2011 show at Asbury Lanes in support of a wedding, performing four songs. The second was in 2015 at Brighton Bar in Long Beach, NJ on 9 May 2015. Discography * Shithammer (7") (1992, Rockville) * Shithammer Deluxe (EP) (1992, Rockville) * Bi-Coastal Split (Split with Atomic 61) (1993, Heat Blast) * Truck Fist (Album) (1994, Rockville) * Soulflour / Damaged III (Split with Cavity) (1996, Starcrunch) Members * Jim Hogan - Bass, Vocals (1991 - 1995, 2011, 2015) * Reg Hogan - Drums (1991 - 1995, 2011, 2015) * Tim Cronin - Drums, Percussion, Vocals (1991 - 1994, 2011, 2015) * Ed Mundell - Guitar (1991 - 1992) * Seth Fineberg - Vocals (1991 - 1995, 2011, 2015) * Mike Schweigert - Guitar (1992 - 1994, 2011, 2015) * Kim Rausch - Guitar, Acoustic Guitar (1992 - 1994) * Shane Green - Guitar (1994 - 1995) * Chris Kosnik - Bass (1994 - 1995) * Jack Hinge Pitzer - Guitar (2015) External Links *Archived Webpage *2011 Reunion References Category:Band Category:Red Bank Category:New Jersey Category:USA Category:Ed Mundell Category:The Atomic Bitchwax Category:Monster Magnet Category:Solarized Category:Noise Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Tim Cronin